


Выжжено

by fioretta



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioretta/pseuds/fioretta
Summary: На Энме нет шрамов.





	Выжжено

Дом Энмы — это непременно пустота, это даже не полоска сырой земли, это грязь и порох, рассыпанные по линии его горизонта, это все молитвы, помноженные на ноль, это обрушенный мост к спасению.

_Дом там, где твоё сердце, да?_

Это в принципе справедливо, потому что сердце Энмы дотлевает в аду.

Все они потерялись; или потеряли, думает Энма, глядя на движения рук Адель, обрабатывающей его порезы, как на обряд очищения.  
Все они — горящие здания; задыхающиеся грехом Вонголы, как дымом.  
Все они, думает Энма, не заслужили.

Заходящее солнце соглашается с ним, растворяясь багряными лучами в волосах; Энма мог бы окропить его кровью. Или Энме кажется.  
Он давно забыл, зачем вообще поворачивается на этот свет.

Энма живёт во тьме, далёкой и беспространственной, и ведёт за собой не он — Адельхейд. Он просто не видит, куда идти.  
Он просто не знает, как.

Адель говорит, когда они найдут Вонголу, станет проще; Вонгола находится, проще не становится. Вот он Тсуна — Тсуна другой, израненный и перебинтованный сотню раз, как сам Энма, но, несмотря на это... что? Энма теряется. Он не понимает, почему Тсуна другой, ведь они абсолютно похожи.

А потом они знакомятся ближе, и Энма думает, что единственное их отличие в шрамах. На Тсуне много шрамов — исследуй по ним этапы его принятия своей принадлежности к мафии, как по карте; на Энме шрамов нет — ни одна его рана не заживает со временем, они все открытые и болят, и кровоточат уже который год.

Тсуна не знает, каково это, ходить не по земле — по крови.

— Тсуна-кун, ты никогда не хотел сбежать?

/Потому что я вот не выдерживаю, не дотягиваю, не справляюсь/

Тсуна смотрит на него с таким пониманием, будто они росли рука об руку с пелёнок, но во взгляде-отзеркаливании его собственного Энма всё же ясно видит слишком много различий.

Тсуна не знает, каково это.

Все они — горящие здания, подожжённые рукой Вонголы, повторяет про себя Энма.

Вот перед ним сидит Тсуна — далёкий и недосягаемый, как солнце; Энма мог бы окропить его кровью, ведь Савада всё равно **виноват**. Или Энме кажется.  
Энма не понимает, почему продолжает поворачиваться на свет солнца, если взамен получает лишь ожоги.

— Временами мне кажется, что мы могли бы быть друзьями, Тсуна-кун.

/Я не должен был говорить, скажи нет, ведь во мне не найдётся сил отвернуться самому/

— Но я уже считал нас друзьями.

/Не смей, замолчи, не надо/

— Я действительно рад, что мы смогли встретить друг друга.

/х в а т и т/

Если Тсуна и его отражение, то только через какое-нибудь самое кривое зеркало, потому что они определённо одно и то же, но с совершенно разных сторон и в совершенно другом свете. Тсуне могло повезти чуть больше.  
По утрам его может встречать свежий воздух, а не копоть умирающей и ненавистной жизни.

Тсуна не знает, каково это.  
Их различие в шрамах, которые на Энме не образуются, в его бесконечных кровотечениях и ранах без шанса на антибиотик, но рядом с Тсуной все ощущения — болевые — притупляются.

Все они — сбившиеся с дороги, потерявшиеся, ослеплённые яростью, словно огнём.

Тсуна, у которого есть силы протягивать руку, у которого тоже _болит_, не знает, каково это, не видеть вокруг себя ничего, кроме алой-алой ненависти. И молиться.  
Энма не хочет, чтобы он узнавал.

Все они ошибались. Или кто-то из них. Или...  
Энма не знает.

Энма видит Тсуну; мир застывает.  
И задыхается — ждёт.

А вот Энма ждать больше не будет.

/Не хочет, не может, не/

И попытается улыбнуться.

Вот перед ним стоит Тсуна — далёкий и недосягаемый, как солнце; Энма мог бы окропить его кровью, ему с детства чудится, коснись кто хотя бы его волос — больше не отмоется и не сотрётся; Энма не хочет, чтобы Савада пачкался, но руку его не перехватывает.

Кажется, свет солнца уже не слепит глаза.

Раны Энмы не заживают и не срастаются — не так быстро и не так просто, конечно.  
Но они впервые, чёрт возьми, не болят.  
_Совсем._


End file.
